The invention relates to a method for the production of a dressing tool for a grinding tool, preferably for a grinding worm, wherein the dressing tool comprises at least one, preferably ring-shaped designed projection which extends radially.
At the machining especially of gearings with generative tools normally a dressable multi-thread grinding worm is used. The dressing of the grinding worm takes place in turn with a single- or multi-groove dressing roll. The present invention relates a method for the production of such a dressing tool. Preferably, thereby multi-groove full profile rolls are provided which can be used for an efficient dressing of grinding worms.
A method of the generic kind is described in DE 101 56 661 A1. A similar method is disclosed in JP H04 244 377 A. Other solutions are shown in US 2002/0182401 A1 and in US 2014/0273773 A1.
To produce such a generic full profile roll a shaped ring is produced according to another method which is provided with the workpiece-specific profile. On this profile a diamond or nickel layer is deposited mostly in a galvanic process which layer—bonded on a core—finally results after different further process steps in the above mentioned dressing tool.
The production process is thereby very laborious. Often, already for the creation of the diamond or nickel layer the shaped ring is located in a galvanic bath up to three weeks.
Thereby it was found that the so created profile of the dressing tool has sometimes defects which can be traced back to different reasons. Namely the outer flanks of the profile “folds open” outwards which is explained by tensions in the structure. Furthermore, also thermal tensions are noticed which lead to defects in the profile.
So it results that by deformations of the nickel layer, especially generated by inner tensions and mechanical strain, the precision of the profile is influenced. So, in detrimental manner prior to the use of the dressing tool a respective post-processing is necessary to eliminate the defects.